


Looking Ahead

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: AU Yeah August 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – University, Gen, Goodbyes, Siblings, Triple Drabble, University, University Student!Jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Jazz says goodbye to his sibling before heading off to university in Polyhex.
Relationships: Jazz & Ricochet
Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860307
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Looking Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> AU Yeah AUgust Day 9 - University

Jazz packed the last of the padding around his bass– the case was secondhand and didn't match the instrument– and closed the case carefully. The right latch was getting trickier, he swore. He slung the case's strap over his shoulder and turned to grin at his sib.

"Well, that's it," Jazz said cheerfully. "Everything's packed, and the transport leaves in a joor."

"You're really doing this, huh?" Ricochet asked.

"Using Senator Shockwave's frame-exemption program to get outta here? You bet." Jazz shifted the case to a more comfortable position and added, "you could still come with, y'know. There's courier work in Polyhex, or you could take classes too."

Jazz knew the real reason Ricochet didn't want to come with him. His twin didn't believe this would work and thought Jazz would be right back here in Staniz in a meta-cycle or even less. So, he wasn't surprised by Ricochet's answer.

"Nah, mech." Ricochet shook his head. "Won't take away your thunder at being the first of our sparkline to go to university. Gonna miss you, though."

"Yeah." Jazz did feel sad about leaving Ricochet behind. "Me too. You're the only thing I'm gonna miss 'bout this place."

Ricochet gave him a sad smile. "Could still stay."

They'd been over this, and Jazz didn't want to get into it again. He slung an arm around his twin's neck, pulled him close and knocked their forehelms together affectionately.

"Don't get into trouble while I'm gone," Jazz said.

Ricochet thumped him on the back. "Gonna get into twice as much. Gotta pick up your share."

"Heh, yeah." Jazz hugged his sibling hard. "Love you, Rico."

"Love you, too."

Ricochet saw him off on the transport. Jazz watched Staniz until Ricochet was out of sight, then spent the rest of the trip looking ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
